Let's Play Flappy Bird
by RainbowPancake
Summary: The Beyblade cast play Flappy Bird! Don't judge this is my first story.If you simply don't like the story, simply don't read the story then we wouldn't have a ad,Review,Favorite,and/or Follow
1. Just The Beginning

HELLO everyone The names RainbowPancake but you can call me RainbowPancake this shall be my first story don't judge if you want to submit Ideas then go straight ahead I need inspiration thanks to my readers followers reviewers and anyone else who wants to support my IT ON!Also I own nothing but the idea for the story.

"Gingka!",Madoka yelled."Can you get the guys to stop playing on their phones and have a bey battle or something,just for exercise!"

Gingka was on his phone,"Wha?Madoka did you say something?"

"WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER!?"Madoka stormed out the room

Gingka looked at the guys."She seemed really mad"

The guys shrugged then continued on their phones

*8 hours later*

Ryuga was on his Galaxy S4 when he walks down stairs and see the guys

"GINGKA AND THE REST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GET THE FUCK OFF YOUR PHONE'S AND TO A STADIUM!"

Masamune looked up at Ryuga."Shh we're playing flappy bird",he then looked back at his phone.

"Grrr"Kyouya Growled."Why is this game so difficult?".

"Ay Dragon Boy,wanna try?"Asked King

Ryuga then snatched the phone,"Let's see what you guys been up to".

And so it Begins.

Sorry this chapter was short the next WILL be longer


	2. Bring It On!

**I'm back with an all new chapter! Please Review I need my little readers.**

Ryuga then pressed the play button"Ok and what is the point of this game?"

"Tap the screen and make the bird go through keep it alive"answered Gingka.

"I know that"snapped Ryuga

"How you're only a beginner!?"

"I've heard of this game, I've seen other Bladers playing it talking about it being so difficult"He then looks at Kyouya

"What cha looking at?"he then sighs"Look Dragon Breath just play the Damn game already!"

Ryuga smirks then plays the game

"HOW THE HELL DID HE BEAT MY HIGH SCORE!?"King Screamed.

Everybody sweatdrops

"King uhm your so called 'High score' was only five"

The females walk in

"Sup Bums".One of my OC's(Ciara),Said.

Ryuga studders"H-hey C-Ciara"

"What cha doin?"asked Mei-Mei.

"Err we're playing Flappy Bird"

Ciara jumps on the couch

"What's the highest score you guys got?"

"Nine", Ryuga Answers.

Ciara burst out laughing

"What's so funny?"

"I downloaded it 5 minutes ago and my High Score is Twenty", Ciara says laughing.

The guy's jaws drop

"T-twenty?"asked Gingka

"I thought you guys were better than that"

"Hmmm",Ryuga hums."How about we make it interesting"

Ciara jumps up."Im listening".

"We're gonna have a Flappy Bird Tournament"

"Ryuga and Ciara are leaders since they have the highest scores"

"iight",Ciara says.

"Pick your teams"

"Wait!"

"What!"

Gingka got out a coin," Heads Ciara goes first,Tails Ryuga goes first,Deal?"

Ryuga and Ciara shouts"DEAL!"

Gingka flips the coin and it landed on heads

Ciara's Team:

Kyouya

Mei-Mei

Masamune

Sophie

Zeo

Ryuga's Team:

King

Gingka

Toby

Wales

Benkei

"So whomever loses has to do what the other team says,correct?"

"Yeah"

"Bring it On!"shouted Ciara

Ryuga steps up to Ciara,"Hope your Team can Bring it"

"Trust me they can",Ciara Says pushing Ryuga.

Ryuga smirks then he pulled Ciara into the other room

"Hey! What chu doin?"

"Let's make it even more interesting than it already is"

Ciara smirks,"sure".

"If I win you gotta do 'something' for me"

"And if I win?"

I'll do 'something' for you,Deal?"Ryuga said holding out his hand.

Ciara takes his hand"Deal"

Ciara knew what Ryuga meant by **something **but she had other intentions.

They both go back to the room

"What happened in there?"

"Nunthin, let's just start the tournament"Ciara said.

**Did you like this chapter I think it was nice send in request of who would go against who just remember the last match is between Ciara and Ryuga.**

**RainbowPancake,Out**


	3. Toby vs Masamune

HI I know this story is new and many people haven't read it yet sooo I'm gon' show y'all the first part of the tournament this is Toby vs. pick four characters 2 for each team and whos team their on you can pick four characters from anime the send through PM.

"So it begins"

"Yeah"

Ciara comes in the room"I got us a ref for are tournament".

"Who?", asked Ryuga

Yu walks in the room

"Yu?"

"Yeah it's me"

"WAIT!", Kyouya shouts,"Is that my work shirt you got on?"

A/N:(Did I forget to mention Kyouya works at Footlocker XD)

"Maybe"

"You little Shit"

"Yu's are referee and that's the first question you asked?"

"Stop it Damn,Yu don't get Kyouya's shirt damaged cuz I know you like getting dirty"

"Okay CeCe, but Kyoyo called me a bad name"

"I know Yu, I'll deal with 'him' later"Ciara glares at Kyouya

Kyouya turns pale

"OHK MOVING ON"interrupted Gingka,"Who's first?"

"Yu?"

Yu then decided it would be Toby and Masamune to go first

"You got this Masamune", says Ciara,"Here's something for good luck"she then kisses him

Ryuga gets really mad now

Ryuga whispers into Toby's ear"I don't care how you do it, but squash him.

Ciara heard it and she looks at Ryuga with a WTF expression

"Phones out!", yelled Yu

Masamune and Toby get out their phones

"Now flap dat wing"

They both started playing

Ciara watched Toby carefully

Ryuga watched Ciara carefully

Ciara took her eyes off Toby and looked at Ryuga

"FUCK SHIT", yelled Toby

Masamune looked up at Toby and realized he was smiling, he then looked back at his screen and he hit a peg.

"DAMN!"Masamune screeched, Ciara and the rest of them walked over to them she sighed.

"You did great Masamune!", Everyone looks with a surprised face.

"Wha?", asked smiles,"You did great even though you lost Masamune, we'll get em next time,ok?"

Masamune grins,"thanks a lot C", they both fistbump.

"Who's next?"

"Uhm guys can this wait a minute?", asked Ryuga

"Sure,I wanna go get some ice cream anyways, anyone wanna join?"

Everyone shouts"YEAH!"

They rush through the door Ciara was about to rush out until she felt something grab her, she turns around to see Ryuga.

"Ciara what you said back their was good leadership,I'll give you that, but we're gonna give you a heluva smirks"Same here"."But, Ryuga when I kissed Masamune why did you get mad?"

Ryuga was about to answer but-

Masamune pokes his head through the door way"You guys comin?"

"Yeah"

Ciara and Masamune leave together

Ryuga never got to answer her question"It's because I love you"

What Ryuga didn't know is not only that Ciara knew how he felt, but she felt the same way.


	4. The Party

**Hi everybody this is an all new chapter of Let's Play Flappy Bird and im pretty sure you know what I'm finna say next,Read,Review,Favorite,Follow,and Enjoy.**

~At Tsubasa's House~

The guy's through a party,with Blader Dj as the Dj

"Any requests?"

"Brand New.", suggested Ryuga

"Ok everybody here's Brand New by,Trey Songz"

The girls were dancing in a routine made by Ciara,and the guys were cheering them on

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Sooonnnggg, Oh  
Songz is my name.. Yup!**

**Shawty brand new (brand new) fresh out the box (fresh out the box)  
I think she came here with her girlfriend  
Shawty brand new (brand new) fresh out the box (fresh out the box)  
Tonight I'm gon' be yo' husband**

"Them girls over there killing it"

"You go girl's!"

"Well Whaddya know we got some fire on the Dance floor from the ladies!"

**S-s-s-s-soon as girl step up in the club  
All the fellas try and hide to say what's up  
But, me I play it cool, just like chess I know the rules  
And, I bet I checkmate her in like 4 moves  
I-I-I-I-I'ma say girl what'cha drinkin' on, Trone  
And, sh-sh-she drink it straight , 'cause she like it strong  
G-G-G-Girl I wanna leave with you so we can get it on  
Is this is the last call and this is the last song  
She said boy...**

"Let's get the guys in on this action"

The guys stay put,until the girl's grabbed them

"Wait no we don't wanna dance!"

"It was nice watching you guys!"

They struggled to get away,but it was no use

**Shawty brand new (brand new) fresh out the box (fresh out the box)  
Yeah, I came here with my girlfriend  
Shawty brand new (brand new) fresh out the box (fresh out the box)  
Tonight I'm gon' be her husband  
S-S-So let's just take our clothes off, let's just take our clothes off  
S-S-She sippin' on that liquor, I'm tyrna get her to the house  
G-G-Girl let's just take our clothes off, let's just take our clothes off  
S-She said she brand new i'm tryna see what that's ab-bou-bou-bou-bou-bou-bout**

"Just follow are lead"

"Or we could...",Masamune said doing the Nae Nae

Everyone bust out laughing

"No just...No"

He stopped

Ciara and the girl's showed them the routine once and then did it all together in a group

**She said she ain't even looking for a dude  
But, if you with a winner then you know you can't lose  
A-A-A-All red on the bottom of ya' shoes  
So, I already know you gotta have loot  
A-Ain't got a lot of time so i won't spend it  
Talkin' like these lame niggas paper that they ain't spending  
Can you dig it, girl I wanna leave with you so we can get it on  
Is this is the last call and this is the last song  
She said boy I'm...**

People started whistling and fan girls screamed even Ryuga was having fun

Then the girls started dancing by swaying their hips back and forth, the guys just watched

**Shawty brand new (brand new) fresh out the box (fresh out the box)  
Yeah, I came here with my girlfriend (She said, she said)  
Shawty brand new (brand new) fresh out the box (fresh out the box)  
Tonight I'm gon' be her husband  
S-S-So let's just take our clothes off, let's just take our clothes off  
S-S-She sippin' on that liquor, I'm tyrna get her to the house  
G-G-Girl let's just take our clothes off, let's just take our clothes off  
S-She said she brand new i'm tryna see what that's ab-bou-bou-bou-bou-bou-bout**

"Ay, you enjoying the view?"

The guys just stood there staring without a word

"I'll take that as a yes"

**She said she ain't tryna be no one night creep  
But, you ain't never had one night with me  
Come ride with me, girl you gon' see  
There's no place else you'd rather be  
Nothing else I'd rather see  
Eyes on you, what you gone do?  
So brand new, you know what I wanna do  
Open you up (Yup!)  
S-S-So let's just take our clothes off, let's just take our clothes off  
Let's girl, let's just, let's just, let's just take our clothes off  
Gir-Gir-Girl let's just take our clothes off, let's just take our clothes off  
Girl you brand new so le-le-let's just take our clothes off  
She said boy I'm..**

"Wow"

"I Know right"

The guys were speechless until the girls started going all out

**Shawty brand new (brand new) fresh out the box (fresh out the box)  
Yeah, I came here with my girlfriend (She said, she said)  
Shawty brand new (brand new) fresh out the box (fresh out the box)  
Tonight I'm gon' be her husband  
S-S-So let's just take our clothes off, let's just take our clothes off  
S-S-She sippin' on that liquor, I'm tyrna get her to the house  
G-G-Girl let's just take our clothes off, let's just take our clothes off  
S-She said she brand new i'm tryna see what that's ab-bou-bou-bou-bou-bou-bout**

Soooonnnggggg  
Oh (Oh), Oh (Oh), Oh  
Soooonnnnnggg  
Oh (Oh), Oh (Oh), Oh

guys at the party stared at the girls soon more girls joined then the song ended

~5 hours later~

The party finally ended and the guys went home, Tsubasa and Yu went to bed, but Ryuga volunteered to help clean up.

"You're a really good dancer"

"You're not so bad yourself"

"Thanks"

Ciara rolled her eyes

"Maybe you can teach me a few moves", he said pulling her closer

"What kinda moves you like?", she moved closer

"When you move your hips", he moved closer

"Like...this", she began to move her hips

"Yeah"

"That explains all the staring"

"Can you do a dance for me?"

"Let me think about it...Nope"

She pulled away from him and finished cleaning

He smiled and bit his lip

"So we won the first match"

"What about it", she said turning in the t.v. and sitting on the couch

"You're a step closer to losing,a step closer to losing are bet"

"Well it ain't over yet"

"Yeah it isn't", he grabbed his jacket,"Goodnight and I can't wait to whip your Team in the second match"

"Yeah whatever, goodnight"

He left, and she fell asleep watching t.v.


	5. Kyouya-Chan

**Hi everyone im back with an all new chapter as i say everyday,Read,Review,Favorite,Follow,and Enjoy**

"Ciara c'mon are you ready yet?Or are you just stalling cuz you're afraid to get whipped"

"Ha you make me laugh,In your dreams Kishatu"

"Well my dreams are going to turn into reality"

"Bring it Dragon Breath"

"Conisder it bringed"

"You have no grammar,it's consider it brung,Ryuga"

"Shut up"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP BICKERING SO WE CAN MOVE ON!"

"Yu even has better word knowledge then you!"

"...Moving on..."

"So who's next Yu?"

"Kyouya vs. Wales"

"Ok let's do this"

"Bring it blubber boy"

"Save the chit chat for win we win the tournament,ok Kyouya-chan"

he blushes when she called him Kyouya-Chan,"o-okay Ciara"

she was smiling,blushing,thinking"did i really just call him that?"

Ryuga had the same angry expression,Ciara gave him the 'Is you mad or nahh' look

"Ok touchscreens out!"

they got out their touchscreens

"Now do that chicken Flap!"

they started playing the game

"Yu,you got some crazy ways to start the game,but i like crazy"

"Is that the reson you like Ryuga becuse he's crazy?"

"Yu d-dont say it like that",while she was thinking in her mind,"Luckily no one heard him"

"Or is it because you both have experienced the same things,lost of family,living alone,The dark power"

"I really don't know why i like him,i just do okay discussion over"

they began to start paying attention again

"Everyone on Ciara's Team was shouting Kyouya"

"You can do it Kyouya-chan!"

"B-B-B-B-BULL!You got this Kyouya pal"

Ryuga watched them shouting his name

Sophie then started,"Wales,Wales,Wales,Wales!"

then Ryuga's Team joined in the chanting

"YOU GOT THIS KYOUYA-CHAN"

and in a instant Kyouya won

"YES!I won"

Ciara ran up to him hugging him and he spun her around

"I knew you could do it Kyouya-Chan"

He blushed even more as he set her on the ground

"Whaddya expect from the King Of Beast?"

They both smiled,he scratched the back of his head

Wales walked over to him

"You did great Kyouya"

"You didn't do too bad,yourself"

they both fistbumped

"Thats the tournament of the day,cant wait till tomorrow"

"Yeah"

"I want a burger"

"You always want a burger Benkei"

"Oh yeah"

everyone burst out laughing

*5 hors later*

"Ay Kyouya can i talk to you"

"Yeah sure what about"

He grabbed him by his shirt

"How dare you flirt with Ciara,and knowing i have feelings for her at that?"

he freed himself from Ryuga's grasp

"Then maybe you should ask her out then,listen Ciara's a great girl and if you like her take the chance,she's pretty,smart,fun,and a great friend you said that all before,but if another guy realizes that he's gonna go for it,how long is it gonna take for you to tell her?"

Ryuga was speechless at that

Kyouya then turned and left

* 2 hours later*

"What goes on?"

"Nothing much",answered Ryuga

"Why don't you guys have a bey battle?"

"I don't feel like it"

"Are you serious?"

They all shrugged their shoulders

"I expected a lot more from the so called 'Dragon Emperor' and 'The King Of Beast' that's just sad"

They all were left speechless

"How would you know how it feels to get tired of doing the same thing everyday,you don't even have a bey!"

Ciara stops cold then walks over to him

"Ciara he didn't mean it"

Ciara reached into a pouch she had and pulled out a bey,she held it up so everyone could see it

"I don't have a bey huh?"

everyone eyes got wide

"How come you don't ever battle?"

"I do battle,you guys just aren't around when I do,and I never had a reason of bringing it up"

"C'mon let's battle!",everyone shouted

"I can't"

"awwwww",said Yu,"Pwease CeCe"

"I don't know"

"Why can't you?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"I just can't,I gotta go",she then ran out of the B-Pit and to the park

"I wonder what got into her?"

"I don't know either but im going to find out",Kyouya said standing up

"How do you know where she went?"

"I know her well enough to tell where she ran off to"

he left

~At The Park~

Ciara was sitting on the park bench burrying her face into the palm of her hands

"Why does it have to be so hard to tell them?"

"Sup cupcake I've heard you've been messing with my friends"

Ciara looked at the two boys behind him,I remember now

*1 Day Ago*

"3...2...1 Let It Rip!"

"You got this Nakashime!"

"Huh don't underestimate me,Draco!"

Ciara was battling Nakashime Kyoko a Blader a really strong Blader at that

"Capricorn!"

"Don't give up Draco"

Draco began to push Capricorn back, until Nakashime whistled and another bey launched into the stadium

"What the"

"Say hello to my bro,Kiostu Kyoko"

"Whatever I'll take you both on"

All the beys attacked furiously

"Capricorn!"

"Aquario!"

"Draco!"

The two boys launched their special move,causing no effect to Draco

"Well,well,well what do we have here, I've been waiting to see your special moves so I took it easy...BUT THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!"

Ciara started glowing a red aura

5 other Dragons appeared out of the ground each one representing an element Draco was the element of fire

"Go now Draco,Elemental Merge"

All six Dragons flew up into the air in a spiraling motion, and moved closely together and merged into one big golden Dragon, and crashed down into a big explosion sending the boys and beys flying

Ciara collected her bey,"Come challenge me when you're stronger, strong enough to last 5 minutes"

*1Day Later*

"So I guess your 'Little Friend' is gonna battle me and 'win' right?"

"Yea so be prepared"

She heard a voice call her name from behind, it was Kyouya

One boy whispered to the other,"This girl knows Kyouya 'The King Of Beast' Tategami let's not mess with her they ran off.

"Kyouya-Chan what are you doing here?"

"I came to see what your problem is"

"Excuse me?My problem?"

"Yea we're supposed to be your friends but you don't even wanna tell us why you can't battle"

"Kyouya"

"What?"

"You're mad at me?"

"No but why can't you tell us?"

"Well you know the 'Dark Power',I used to have?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Before I was in a bey battle and I hurt the person real bad because if it, it took over, and I think it might happen again if I battle one of you guys"

"Trust me it won't"

"How do you know?"

"See you hurt one of us, like you would ever do that"

Ciara smiled,"Thanks Kyouya-chan", she kissed him on the cheek

They both blushed,"You look so adorable when you blush", says Kyouya

They both stop and shrugged and walked home together like nothing happened

**Was this a good chapter?Hope it was,can i have more reviews?I would like to know what you guys think of my writing and to help me Read,Review,Favorite,Follow,and i hoped you enjoyed.**


	6. Boys

**Hi everybody I'm back with an all new Review Follow Favorite and Enjoy**

~ At the B-Pit~

The guys were waiting for Kyouya to get back with Ciara, suddenly the two walked in blushing

"Sup guys,ooooo what happened?"

"Whaddya mean?", they both said looking at eachother, still blushing

"That blush on your faces"

They both turned even more red,"I kissed him on the cheek, and he said I look cute when I blush", Kyouya looked at Ciara with a 'Nooo don't say anything' look

"Yes you do", said Ryuga

Ciara smiled but blushed even more it slowly faded when Yu,Tithi, and Kenta started

"CIARA AND KYOUYA SITTING IN A TREE"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE"

"THEN COMES A BABY WITH A BOTTLE N CARRIAGE"

"Shut the Fuck up!", Ciara screams

Everyone was silent

"Let's just start the third match;

"So Yu, who's next?"

"Benkei vs. Sophie"

"I can't wait to go up against you Benkei"

He blushed and whispered in Ciara's ear,"I can't fight her"

"Why not?"

"She's a girl"

"And? What are you exactly tryna say?"

"It's just that she's a girl and I'm a boy and-"

"You tryna say that it's not fair cuz you're a boy and she's a girl and a boy would win?"

He nods

She punched him so hard he flew back into the wall leaving a dent

"What did you do that for?", asked Kyouya angrily

"Control your fat ass friend"

"Whoa you need to control yourself,girly"

Ciara turned red,"IM GETTING SICK OF BOYS, THEY THINK THEIR SO MUCH BETTER THEN US GIRLS!.Well I'm done,I don't even wanna be around you 'guys' anymore", she stormed out

Kyouya helped his friend up,"You ok,Benkei?"

He looked down at his feet,"Kyouya it's not Ciara's fault and punched me into the wall,I told her I didn't want to go against Sophie because she's a girl.I think that boys are normally stronger"

"I'm so done with this tournament!", said Sophie,"Hold on I'm coming with you "said Mei-Mei

They left

"Benkei!", they all yelled

"I didn't mean for them to get offended"

"Kyouya shut your mouth, when you opened that thing you made it worst"

"YEAH!"

"Fine, fine I'll go see what I can do"

He left to go find the girls

*5 minutes later*

He came back holding an ice pack on his eye

"So how did it go?", asked Yu

He removed the ice pack letting the guys see his black eye,"How do you think it went"

All the guys jumped,"Ciara did that didn't she?"

He nodded

"That's it I'm calling Chao Xin", said Gingka

"What's he gonna do?"

"He has a special way with girls"

He called Chao Xin and told him what happened

*2 minutes later*

Mei-Mei and Sophie came back giggling with Chao Xin

"Good now where's Ciara?"

"She's still mad"

Then Tsubasa walked in with Ciara on his back

"Thanks Tsubasa that was fun"

"You're really not heavy,ya know?"

She got off looked at the guys with a disgusted look and sat down

"Let's just get on with this stupid tournament"

"Ok,Callers Up!"

They got out their phones

"Do da flip flop"

They started playing

Unfortunately Ciara was sitting down next to Chao Xin

He placed his hand on her knee and went up from to her upper thigh to in between her legs

"Perv!", she yelled slapping him

Tsubasa dragged him outside and punched him,"You don't touch women like that, only if they want you to, and I don't think she wanted you to"

Tsubasa and Ciara were like parents to Yu but she was like the little sister he never had

When he came back The girls were jumping up and down

"Ok, ok you girls proved me wrong"

"In yo face Mr. Chubby"

"Let's order a pizza"

"Yea it's on me", said Kyouya

"Awesome!"

They ate pizza and watched Frozen

Yu,Tithi,and Kenta fell asleep as soon as the movie ended

Ciara was laying down on Tsubasa's lap, he carried her up to her room

Everyone left and told eachother goodnight all except Ryuga who fell asleep in his chair, Yu put a blanket over him and took his head-piece and put it on then went to bed

** Sorry if this chapter was bad it probably sucked I know, well you just read so Review,Favorite,Follow,and I hope you Enjoyed**


	7. Sorry

**Hi everyone I have bad news and extremely awesome news, ok so the bad news I've decided to drop this Fanfic, the good News is I will do new Fanfic, only one thing shall change, this time you get to pick teams,who will go against whom.I will try my best to make it you want to submit matches then you should PM me if you guys liked this I'll write a better story . I've had ALOT of errors in this story.I want to make up for those Errors in the mean time you can read my other story Old Friends, New Enemies. It's good(As I've been told) I'm really sorry don't flame me.I want to make a good story for you readers please understand. **

**And if I don't get picks for the first match there is no first match. If there's no first match then there's no other matches. And ALL the matches make up the story. No matches no story. I would absolutely love more reviews on the new version and the old, let me know if the story has gotten better or it sucks ass.**

**RainbowPancake, Out**


End file.
